She Ain't You
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONESHOT! COMPLETE! Sequel to Please Remember Me. Draco is stuck in a marriage he can't get out of, and he thinks of the one female he wants, but can never have.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. Duh!**

**A/N: Okay, so I am stuck lying on the couch, because I'm sicker than a dog with a cough that JUST won't leave me alone, so I thought, "What better way to kill some time on a Saturday than to write the second part to my Draco/Hermione story?" So, I hope that you guys like this story.**

**She Ain't You…**

Draco Malfoy heaved a heavy sigh as he met yet another important person from his father's circle of friends. He shook his hand and smiled, though it was not truly genuine. Okay, perhaps there was nothing remotely genuine about his smile. On his arm hung Pansy Parkinson, his fiancée. In just a few short months, they would be man an wife for life; much too soon for comfort.

The Malfoy Manor had been beautifully decorated. It seemed to be all people could think to talk about. The decorations, the food, and what others were wearing were the highlights of all conversations. This annoyed Draco quite a bit. For although he grew up in this world of glittering jewels and incredibly wealthy aristocrats, Draco never felt that he really belonged in that world. They were all too shallow for his taste.

_It's a big estate_

_With wrought iron gates_

_And palm trees standing tall_

_And fancy mirrors_

_And chandeliers_

_And covered wall to wall_

"Yes, Narcissa and I are so proud of Draconis' choice for a bride." Draco cringed as he heard his father talk to another man from his office. He just wanted to yell out at the top of his lungs "I DID NOT CHOSE PARKINSON FOR A BRIDE!" It was only when he remembered how important upholding the Malfoy name was that he managed to contain himself.

_And the ocean here_

_Is so crisp and clear_

_And they rave about our views_

_But there ain't no mountain breeze_

_And there ain't no hickory trees_

_And this ain't Tennessee_

_And she ain't you_

"I am so happy, Draco, aren't you?" whispered Pansy. Draco simply smiled and nodded, not trusting his voice. He wished it was Hermione rather than Pansy who was standing next to him, her arm through his. He couldn't help but think of how different the two females were. Hermione was so smart, kind, and always spoke her mind. Pansy, on the other hand, had none of those qualities, except, perhaps, that she did have a habit of speaking her mind when others didn't want her to.

His thoughts wondered back to Hermione. Their time together had been so short, and he was willing to give anything to have some more time together. Why did he have to give up his freedom just because he was a Malfoy? He received all the comforts and luxuries any wizard in the world could want, including a huge house, an even bigger bank account, many house elves, and an array of stores which would suck up to him whenever he set foot in them.

But none of that made up for what he was giving up. In order to keep any of this, he had to give up the ability to hang out with who he wanted to, he couldn't do anything unless it lined up with the schedule his father prepared for him, and he couldn't date anyone he wanted to. This was one of the worst catch twenty-twos he had ever heard of, and by far the most unfair.

_There's a bedroom suite where_

_She comes to me_

_And as her fingers touch my face_

_I close my eyes and_

_I fantasize_

_Another time and place_

Draco thought of Pansy, and of how much she would enjoy their union. At first, he thought that she wanted him as only a trophy husband, which made him resent her even more. It wasn't until shortly after their engagement, when they were on a picnic together, that he realized she really did love him. This made him hate his father even more. She shouldn't be forced to marry someone who didn't love her back, even if she did love him.

_What she feels is so warm and real_

_And I know her love is true_

_And she tries so hard to please_

_Still I think sometimes she sees_

_That this ain't Tennessee_

_And she ain't you_

Pansy could see that Draco did not love her, and this made her feel very sad. She tried very hard to make him share her feelings, but she knew that she had failed miserably. However, that only strengthened her resolve to win his affections, no matter how long it took.

_It's not that it's not grand enough_

_And it's not that I'm not man enough_

_There's just something easy going_

_That I love about you_

_And Tennessee_

_So I made up my mind_

_To learn my lines_

_And try to play the part_

_The part of me is in Tennessee_

_And deep down in my heart_

And as the party ended, Draco realized that there was little he could do to get out of this commitment. The last guest, as did the last of his hopes of ever escaping the terrible fate which came with the Malfoy name. So, he decided that he should just keep up the front and just continue on with things as planned. After all, what choice did he have?

_I miss my smoky mountain home_

_And I miss your lovin' too_

_And it's deep inside of me_

_And it's always gonna be_

_Cuz this ain't Tennessee_

_And she ain't you._

Draco kissed Pansy on the cheek as she left, the whole time hoping that things would get better.

Ooooooooooo

That night, as he got ready for bed, Draco couldn't stop his mind from wondering back to Hermione. Oh, how he missed her. It hurt every time he thought of her. It hurt even more when he thought of how he could not be with her for the rest of his life, like he wanted to. True, he had spent so many years calling her names, making fun of her, and talking down to her, but that was because he had been scared. He had been scared of loving her, and now he was scared because he was losing her. Why did love have to be so complicated? Why did _life_ have to be so complicated? It just wasn't fair.

He climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling. This was not going to be easy and he knew it. Fate and time were against him, and the odds of him coming out on top were slim to none. Rolling over, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, all the while dreaming of the one who held his heart: Hermione Granger.

**A/N2: Okay, I am definitely better at writing AD/MM than I am at writing DM/HG. But hey, I figured since I already started the trilogy, I should finish it, right? You should never start something and not finish it. LOL! Oh well, read long and prosper! Always Hopeful**


End file.
